


Into the Cyber Horizon

by Dean1979



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was just supposed to be a normal day just sit down relax watch Tron Legacy but no I suppose that was just to much to ask for, since I would soon be pulled right into the grid, an nothing else would be the same anymore. I would then latter on find out that I wasn't the only one that got pulled into the grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grid

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one of the collaborated works that me an my lov are doing, an right now this is just the ruff-draft some feed back an some ideas if anyone has something, thank you
> 
> ~although I'm a girl in this fic I'm goanna be a guy an go by the name Conner, I'm also in a 3 way with Sam an Tron
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very much so O.o about how many hits that this ended up getting, I even told my friend that I'm collaborating with in FB an she is surprised as well, although she told me that the subject mater is interesting, an I have ta agree with her on that. not ta complain or nothin but I noticed that there aren't any comments, so I came to thinkin that if you guys that read this well leave some, whether they are bad or good it doesn't matter, since either or well help. so in other words I really would like to work on this, but I need your help in order to actually continue to work on it, at lest with what I have here already. thank you *bow*
> 
> oh an I have an Escaflowne fic that has no hits on it, so I'm just asking if any one can at lest read the first chap an let me know what they think, I would make me most happy.

It was around 10 o'clock on a Saturday night an I really felt like watching a movie so I went to look through the movies. Nothing sounded great at first then I finally decided that Tron Legacy sounded like a really great idea to watch, since I haven't watched it in a really long time. So I went an got it all set up, then went to go make some popcorn. Since popcorn always goes good when watchin a movie. When the popcorn is done I go an get a napkin an a blue raspberry form the cooler. Then go right back to the couch an start the movie.

When it gets to the part where Sam is at the arcade an Journeys  Separate Ways stats ta play I can't help but to quietly sing along with it, then when he goes an moves the arcade game aside an discovers the hidden basement that is right behind it an Sweet Dreams starts ta play an yup I started to quietly sing with that one as well.             

 

 

To Be Continued just for now


	2. The Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I well work on this chapter once I have the ruff-draft of the first chap done an it well be some time until both well be edited so please bare with me, thanks

left black until I get to it just don't know when yet

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put this up for now an well try to put up , more when I get the chance to
> 
> this one is gona go on hiatus, since when my friend downloads Skype we are going to be working on Supernatural Land an RE, but I well still work on writing it when I'm not workin on the Supernatural one


End file.
